Talk:Evileye/@comment-171.232.185.242-20190305143324/@comment-32222412-20190328230518
I'd throw that right back at you. If you think it's impossible, you must be fucking retarded. There are plenty of characters who've joined nazarick in one way or another. Also, we've never had anyone that actually loves ainz amongst those people who died yet had a "good" build-up. Evileye also became much more popular than any of the other characters. That the author made her fall in love with ainz implies that she would be special, that she gets more appearances than most of those other characters also suggests that she's here to stay. The author would be a freaking moron to kill her off or not make use of her properly. Don't compare her to some random characters that had no real use. Gazef was never a character people got attached to, he was just a random male human character and was written to be unrelatable and to not make people care about him. Just because he has been there doesn't mean shit if he doesn't get scenes that would make him feel important to the readers, he's just a minor side-character who happens to stand out a bit more. Neia was never meant to stay dead from the start. Calca and bessarez was introduced just to be killed quickly. Just because someone gets a freaking dialogue doesn't mean they're important. Meanwhile, evileye has been here from volume 5 and mentioned since far before that and has had a lot of scenes and become very popular with the readers. There has been plenty of times to kill her off, but he hasn't. However, there's a 50/50 percent chance of her joining nazarick or not joining. Just surviving should be obvious(because he'd be retarded to kill her off after all this), but joining nazarick is more of a gamble where it could go either way. She also has plenty of uses seeing how she's an old monster, a lot of knowledge and things she could help with. The big question is whether or not she can truly accept ainz the overlord like she did momon the adventurer. But since the author is building up a non-human character like her, making her love the mc and trying to help him with all she's got, I think his original goal should've been making her join nazarick. She has both the feelings and race to do so. Anyway, you don't seem to be intelligent in the first place, so I guess I'm wasting my words here. After all, did you really just misspell "human mage" twice in a row? Also, they're priestesses. At least make it understandable, what do you mean "A human mace no.2 without a head"? By the way, I can't fucking believe that you would mention Zach, the scumbag who was so obviously going to die right from the start. He got some short background exposition to make him feel more real, nothing more than that. Or what, did you really feel anything for him simply because of a minor sob story? Pfft. You'd even call people retarded because they don't agree with your moronic opinions. No one can say anything about whether or not something is impossible. At best we can say that it's a 50% chance. But you'd actually say that they're retarded when it's so damn obvious that it's not impossible at all? If you had mentioned zach as someone impossible to survive or join nazarick, everyone would agree because it'd be obvious, but in this case it couldn't be more obvious that she's a very popular character with many appearances and the setting of being non-human and loving ainz, so saying it's impossible would only be possible if you're a true moron.